Drunkenness Never Tasted So Good
by cabotfet-ish-70
Summary: Alex meets the squad for drink and she has a little to many cosmos.


**This is a One Shot Fic that was rolling around in my head. **

**Drunkenness Never Tasted So Good**

It was Friday Night and the squad were heading out for drink at a local cops Bar. Olivia Elliott, Munch and Fin walk into the establishment which the occupant was mostly Cops and Law Enforcement Officials in one field or another.

The SVU detectives extended the invitation to joined them to the ADA.

"Alex is not here yet." Olivia said looking around the establishment.

" She'll get here." Said her partner Elliot Stabler.

Outside of the establishment Alex quickly got out of the yellow cab and head straight for the bar doors when a voice she didn't recognized spoke in her direction.

" Hey your ADA Alexandra Cabot from the1-6 right?" Said the 30 something man his hair was dark and his body was well tune and strong. " My name is Henry, Henry Hendrix." He introduce himself holding the door for Alex to enter.

" Alex nice to meet you." Alex said walking in the bar.

" I used to work with the 1-2 for 10 years and need a change in careers but your a cop once your a cop for life. Can I buy you a drink?" The man asked.

" Maybe Later I am meeting some colleagues, so I see you around." Alex said and walk by some people standing around. She came in view with her co-workers in the corner of the bar.

" Hey Teflon is here." Said much sipping on his cold beer. Olivia turned around to see Alex talking to a former cop she recognized as Handy Henry. Henry Hendrix was a cop and was relieve from his duties when he was involve in a scandal the sources say he used his authority and badge to fondle women suspects. They never got concrete evidence on the allegation several women protest on because they where either cons or prostitutes in for one crime or another but was enough to lose his job as an office of the law. This guy was a sleaze ball that how he earned the name Handy Henry he likes to put his hands in every woman he come across.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Olivia said to no one in particular.

"Hey!" Alex greeted Olivia and saw her expression one of an animal watching his prey. " Is everything okay?" Alex asked curiously.

" Yeah everything is fine, glad you made it counselor." Olivia looked at Alex and smile a 100 watt smile.

_' God I love that smile.' _Alex thought. and smiled back. "Drink?"

" sure wha-cha you having?" Asked Liv.

" Cosmopolitan Please." Alex answer as she took a seat in the bar next to Olivia and greeted the rest of the guys.

2 hour later and on her 7 th drink Alex was all giggles and just a tinge slurpy in her vocals not that anyone would notice right of the bat but Olivia did. She was hanging to Olivia talking very close to Olivia that at time she had the urge to close the distance and kiss the ADA senseless, but Olivia new that would not go over well in Alex state of inebriation..She sagging her way to the bathroom and back slightly. Oh boy! Their ADA is definitely drunk. She kept scurrying out of site and this time Olivia lost view of their elusive ADA.

Alex need some fresh air swag her way outside. She was ready to head home she was starting to get double vision. Resting on the side wall of the bar building Alex let the night are hit her.

" Hey there you need a ride home?" The Henry guy approach Alex put his hand on her shoulder to help of the the wall.

" No thats okay one of my friends can take me home, but thanks." Alex said moving from his grasp.

" Oh I'll take you my car is right here in the corner." He said insisting and once again grabbing on to Alex shoulder.

Inside Olivia search for Alex in the restroom and didn't find her so that left one place, Olivia went outside. She opened the swing door and looked ahead and then to the side when she notice Handy Henry trying to pull Alex in the direction of the street. " HEY HEY HEY! Hand off !" Olivia pick up her step and was on the guy in no time. Grabbing the guy by his wrist and twisting it behind his back she push him to the ground.

" you bitch stay out of this!" The man in the ground howl back with venom.

"You come near her again and i am going to put a bullet between your eyes,you son of a bitch."

Alex shook her head to clear it as she saw the man get off the ground and started to approach Olivia and she got in between them facing Liv and putting both of her hand on the brunette's face to get Olivia to focus on her. "Liv, Liv look at me please, let just go, Please take me home?"

Olivia look at Alex pleading eyes and soften her demeanor and gently said... "Okay."

Taking a look a the guy that scrambled to his feet and took off first chance he got. Olivia whip out her phone and called a cab that arrived there in less that ten Alex in the cab first the she fallowed.

" Thank you." Alex said resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

" Your Welcome." Olivia said looking at Alex with loving eyes._ 'Even slightly drunk this woman was stunning and incredibly cute.'_ Olivia thought to herself not taking her eyes of the stunning slightly dilated blue eyes. She run her hands across Alex features admiring her beauty.

" Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you hated me tomorrow if ask you a favor? " Alex asked tentatively.

" Depends on what that favor is." Olivia answered sweetly.

" Would you... would you please kiss me?" Alex blurt out.

"What? How many of does fancy drink did you have laughing nervously. Alex was asking to be kiss by her none the less. But will she remember in the morning?

" Yes I am asking you to kiss me and yes I am drunk but not that drunk that I won't remember tomorrow, if thats what your thinking." Alex finished reading Olivia's thoughts.

" Thats creepy." Olivia said and saw Alex face fell and corrected herself. " Not the kiss, the reading my mind thing, very creepy." Olivia said for Alex benefit. Alex smiled at that.

" So that was, what you were thinking?"

" Alex i have wanted to kiss you for a very long time, but I don't if this is the ideal moment."  
Olivia said looking Alex straight in her eyes.

" You have? Alex asked surprised.

"Yes" Olivia confessed.

" Then what makes this moment not Ideal? Is it because i'm a little tipsy?" Alex asked.

" I just don't want you to have regrets the next morning." Olivia said sadly and almost pouty.

" your so cute when you sound pouty." Alex said getting even closer to Olivia's Mouth.

Olivia couldn't resist any longer she will give this woman anything she wanted in any given moment and throwing caution to the wind. Olivia close the remaining space between them an lock lips with the ADA in a sensual kiss. They barely separated to breath taking in each other breath.

_' Drunkenness never tasted so good.'_ Was Olivia's final thought.

The cab reach its destination and the ladies exit the cab.

**The End**


End file.
